Home
by Jay's Lullaby
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys think they have everything they needed in life but what happens when their only home is destroyed and Ms. Keane just happens to be passing by.


We were used to it. The horrifying stares of people who despised us and the screams when we pass by. We were accustomed to it and because of it we enjoyed it. The destruction was something we were always meant to do and we didn't care for it. Even if we enjoyed it and even if we always did it, there was something deep down that told us otherwise. We had beaten deep inside our souls and never let it speak but what happens now, when I am able to hear it.

**Brick P.V**

The screams and flames of coming from the building is now far behind us as we leave a path of destruction in the drizzling rain. Boomer and Butch are both laughing at the screams of a desperate woman while I search for our hide out. There is nothing more that I want than to wait for those stupid Powerpuff Girls to come so we could beat their sorry butts yet today I had a tingling feeling telling me that our hide out was in danger. I scan the area to see any sign of possible danger but I find myself getting distracted by the bickering between the two idiots behind me.

"Will you two idiots, SHUT UP!"

They both look at me undignified by the insult and start yelling at me but I drown it out to start searching for whatever could be wrong with the hide out, the only home we have. It may be a dump but we don't care since it is somewhere we could just stay in while we rest. The building that was just ours was only one story high yet it held a bunch of our stories. We didn't destroy this building first because there was something almost homey about it. It was the first place where they didn't kick us out or denied us to come in but we actually felt welcomed by it. I watch our abandoned building carefully, making sure every mess is in place and nothing is different. I've already scanned every inch but found nothing. Maybe my intuition was wrong and it was just a false alarm. I shrug the thought off and begin to enter the hide out when I then hear a shout.

"BRICK!"

I ignore it just being annoyed by the sound of my brother's voices and it was probably just a way to get me angry.

"BRICK!"

They shout even louder this time and it really pisses me off.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

I turn around to face what seems to be a huge iron ball headed straight for me. I am able to move quick enough to avoid being hit by wrecking ball. Then I notice where exactly that wrecking ball is headed for and enter a state of panic.

"Guys, THE HIDE OUT!"

I point to the hide out and they simultaneously stare at the ball. We fly as fast as we can to catch the ball before it hits our home but just as I am about to reach it, the damage was done. The horrifying boom against the walls of what we felt was our home. All we can do now is watch as the cinder blocks tumble in front of us and all that we owned (more like stole) is buried. That place where it was just us and we bonded over things like sports or how much we hate the Powerpuff Girls. We are in a trance as if we were frozen in time and what we saw was an illusion. This isn't real and this isn't happening. I am really angry now and I try to stop the wrecking ball from making any more damage. I fly to the fast moving ball and aim straight for it. Then suddenly I realize that I miss calculated my aim and the huge wrecking ball hits my side.

I am now sent hurling in the air suddenly I hit Boomer which he then smashed against Butch, sending us all to a cold iron wall. We all hit the wall in a simultaneous thud and I feel myself fall to the ground. The sound of rain dripping on the floor is louder now and my conscious is slipping away. My vision is blurring and I look at my brothers lying there too and I look up to see our home destroyed. That is the last thing I see when I slip into unconsciousness.

**Ms. Keen P.V**

Nothing is worse than when it rains on a Friday. Not because Friday is supposed to be a good day but because it is the day I take home all of the classwork and tests from the week home with me. I have the bulk of papers in a backpack, which now weighs a ton. To make matters worse I have to walk home because I got in an accident when the Powerpuff Girls were fighting some boys which names were lost in my head. The rain pours hard so it is a good thing that I brought my umbrella.

I walk towards my house when I hear loud boom and crumbling after it. I get startled and think it is probably another monster but then I am reassured by the sight of just a building being torn down. That building has been there abandoned for a while and it was already announced that it would be demolished. What I find weird is that the place didn't really seem unoccupied. Sometimes I would see flashes red, blue and green and screams of joy emanating from that place. I always thought I was seeing things but it seemed so real.

Wandering in thought I then hear another bang of crashing noise. I think it could be the building again but this noise is different it sounded more metallic. Rush over to see what it is when I pass an alley and I think I see something familiar. I walk back and see three boys on the ground, not moving. I gasp and run over to them, kneeling down I think I have seen them before. Then I remember the day my car got into the accident, the girls were fighting them. These boys were fighting with the Powerpuff Girls. Does that mean they are evil? Are they really villains? I look at them and all I can see is faces of children with sad expressions as though they were crying, at least the rain made it look that way.

I close my eyes and breath in the air, now I know what I must do. I feel that I have to do this because somewhere deep in my heart I trust them.

**Hello there so this my fourth fanfic and I am so excited for this one XD. I hope that I will be able to continue with it soon (and by soon I mean whenever I feel like ok :P)**


End file.
